The present invention relates generally to a siding trim piece. In particular, the trim piece of the present invention may be utilized to hide an edge of a piece of siding from view. In one embodiment, the trim piece may be situated at the top of a wall to cover the top edge of a piece of siding. In such embodiments, the trim piece may also be referred to as a top course molding. Accordingly, the trim piece of the present invention may be utilized to enhance the appearance of a siding installation.